


Hunger, Desire...and Deliciousness!

by Akartajay



Series: Hunger For You [1]
Category: Free!, Free! Dive to the Future - Fandom, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Tachibana Makoto, Anal Sex, Chocolate, Diet, Established Relationship, Eventual anal, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Haru covered in Chocolate :0, Haru is lowkey a savage tbh, He’s also a slut for chocolate, Horny Nanase Haruka, Licking, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nanase Haruka is a Tease, Oral Sex, POV Nanase Haruka, Rimming, Sassy Nanase Haruka, Sex and Chocolate, Sexy cake baking, Teasing Nanase Haruka, These two are too cute., Top Tachibana Makoto, Trolling?, blowjob, chocolate cake, college...just btw?, delicious, food is nice, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartajay/pseuds/Akartajay
Summary: Makoto’s on a new diet and Haru doesn’t like it, no...not one bit. How’s he gonna get Makoto to quit it? By getting him to submit to two things he can’t resist... ;) Let’s just day that Haru’s got tricks up his sleeve that’ll be sure to leave Makoto hungry for more...!*includes sexy cake-baking smut!*





	Hunger, Desire...and Deliciousness!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I wrote more stuff. Please read and review! Reviews warm my little ‘ol heart and motivate me to write more..! <:)
> 
>  
> 
> Review. please.

Makoto hasn’t been the same since we’ve moved to Tokyo; especially since I started swimming competitively for my school and Makoto’s classes really started to get tough. These days, we don’t get to swim with each other as much as we used to and it definitely takes an emotional toll on the both of us. However, it seems to bother Makoto even more, but for a whole other reason, other than simply missing swimming with me. Being that he’s so busy all the time with school work and volunteering at the aquatic center, we not only get less time to swim together, but we don’t run together as much either. Makoto’s forced to live a far more sedentary life than he’s used to, and because of that he’s convinced, no matter how many times I tell him otherwise, that he will gain weight, loose his muscle, and get fat.

This whole dilemma started one night when we hung out together at my place. I cooked the usual (anything with Mackerel) for dinner and prepared the usual servings for both me and Makoto; I’d usually give Makoto more food because he (understandably) eats more than me. He’s always been a heavy eater. 

Makoto sighed. “Ahh, Mackerel again..”

“No one’s forcing you to eat.” I took a bite of my food. 

“Haha, no. I’m thankful for the food! Thank you, Haru-Chan.” 

“Lay uff he chan,” I replied with my mouth full. But I think I’ve accepted the fact that he will never not call me ‘-chan’. 

“Haruuuu, don’t talk with your mouth full!”

I rolled my eyes. Makoto acts more like a mom than a boyfriend. I continued to eat, but I couldn’t help but notice Makoto just poke at his food. Strange. He usually eats quickly and finishes before I do. He’s got this weird look in his eyes..the type of look that tells me he’s hiding something.

“Makoto,” he jumped at the sound of my voice like a frightened pup. Cute. 

“Y-yea, Haru?”

“If you’re not hungry, you don’t have to eat. You can take it home for later or something if you’d like.”

Makoto scratches the back of his head nervously. “A-actually, Haru...I’ve been thinking...”

“About?”

“Well...I might go on a diet.”

I froze. A diet? What the hell? “A..diet? Why?”

“Well...you know...I haven’t been getting a lot of exercise lately...and I still eat a lot...”

“You look fine though. You’re big. It’s natural for you to eat more than others.”

“Well...yea, but.. if I don’t maintain my health then it could be damaging in other ways too. Besides, I’ve already started gaining a lot of weight..”

“Really?” Makoto looked normal to me. If anything he’s probably going off the last time he weighed himself, which was probably back when he was shorter. Either way, this all sounds like a load of crap to me. 

“Yea..I just want to start watching what I eat, at least until I can free up more time to work out.”

“...ok. Do whatever you want, I guess. Just don’t overdo it.”

Makoto smiled. “Of course, Haru-Chan.”

“Lay off the ch-“ what’s the point anymore? I sighed. “Okay, so what does that mean for right now? You have to eat dinner.”

“I know! But I just don’t want to eat this much.. do you mind if I give you some of mine, Haru?”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

Makoto put his plate over mine and began to give me pieces of his food. First one...two...three...over half of his serving? “Makoto, you don’t need to give me too much, save some for yourself.”

“Huh? But this is plenty for me, Haru.” I looked down at his plate. A kindergartener could eat twice the amount on his plate. I looked up at his face to see his usual, ‘I’m hiding my emotions, this is a cry for help,’ smile. 

“Makoto. You need more than that.” I picked up pieces of my food and began to move them back to Makoto’s plate. 

“No!” Makoto jerked his plate away. “I-um...it’s alright! I’m fine, Haru.”

Bullshit. “Are you sure, Makoto?”

He gave me a reassuring smile. “Of course!”

This is a smelly load of shi- “okay..”

Ever since then, he’s been eating less and less. While he claims to be seeing improvement in his weight loss, his emotional state has been questionable at best. This diet of his has been going on for about a month or two now and personally, I think he’s overdoing it. The proportions he eats are way to small and because of this, he is more fatigued than usual, he seems more irritable, and sometimes he just seems a little depressed. Sometimes, he would even turn down my invitation for him to come over for dinner, using lame excuses and seemingly avoiding me. 

Let’s just say that by now, I’m convinced that you really aren’t you when you’re hungry (@ Snickers™). I’ve been with Makoto for as long as I can remember. I know ALL of his weaknesses. I’ll find a way to make Makoto eat...

• • •

“Makoto. Come over,” I demanded over the phone.

“Mm...I don’t know Haru. I’m really busy with school and wor-“

“Bull crap.”

“Eh!?”

“I know you’re off work and school for the weekend, Makoto. Just come over, please? I really miss you..”

I could hear Makoto shudder over the phone. It has been a whole week since he’s been over and it’s taken a toll on both of us, mentally, emotionally...and definitely physically. Me and Makoto haven’t fucked in a long ass ti- 

“Oh..um..well then I guess I can come over...just promise me you won’t..y’know..”

“What?”

“Promise me you won’t force me to eat a bunch of food!”

Oh Makoto, I’m not gonna force you, but you’re eating weather you like it or not. “...ok...just be here in 5 minutes.”

“But it’s a 10 minute ride on the trai-“

“Then you better get moving.” 

“Wai-!”

I hung up. I love fucking with Makoto. He’s cute. I walked over to my kitchen and continued to cook the Mackerel sizzling over the fire. It’s Makoto’s favorite dish (that involves Mackerel). I’ll feed him this. If he refuses, I’ll have no choice but to pull out the big guns.

 

The doorbell rang. I casually walked over and opened it to find a fatigued Makoto wearing a forced smile...well, it was more like a cry for help. “Hello, Haru-Chan!”

“You look tired. And hungry.”

Makoto exhaled, visibly exhausted. “I know! It’s been a long day. I’m happy Haru invited me over.” 

“Come in.” I walked into my apartment and Makoto followed closely behind. When I lost his presence, I turned around. Makoto has that freaked out look in his eyes again. “What’s wrong, Makoto?”

“Uhh...what’s that smell? You’re not gonna make me eat, are you?!”

Unbelievable. I know he’s on a diet but this shit is getting ridiculous. I miss the Makoto that would smell my cooking and run over to the table, excited to eat whatever I prepare for him like an eager child. “I just got through eating dinner. I warmed up what was leftover for you.”

Makoto began to lose his shit. “Huh? Oh, n-no thanks, Haru! That’s sweet of you, but I-I really shouldn’t.”

I looked him in the eyes with a stern glare that I knew would scare him. He shuddered and gulped. I turned around and continued towards the kitchen. “Go sit in the living room.”

“O-okay, Haru.”

A few minutes later, I came in with a plate of sautéed Mackerel; Makoto’s favorite. He looked up first at the plate, with obviously hungry eyes, then at me. He immediately began to shake his head. “Oh, no thanks, Haru. I-I already ate at home..”

I looked him in the eyes again and squinted in suspicion. That’s pure bullshit if I’ve ever heard it. “No, you didn’t. Don’t lie to me, Makoto.”

Makoto blushed as he searched for an excuse. “I-I’m not lying! I already ate...”

“What did you eat?” 

“I-I made some-“

“You’re a bad liar. I know you don’t cook, Makoto.”

“But I made, uh, Ramen! Yea, that’s easy to make!”

“If you’re on a diet, you don’t eat Ramen.”

“Well, I-“

“Makoto. Just eat it. Please? You’ve been acting so distant lately. You’ve been irritable and down lately and it’s because this ‘diet’ of yours is detrimental to your health and happiness.”

“But Haru, I-“

“Please Makoto, you’ve got nothing to worry about! You’re still healthy and you’re not gonna get fat or whatever. You’re just fine the way you are. Hell, you’re fucking hot, but I can’t get that through your head, can I?”

“That’s sweet, Haru. But-“

“Please?” I leaned in close to Makoto. “I miss the old you..” I grabbed a piece of the delicious-smelling mackerel from the plate, holding it up to Makoto’s face with my chopsticks. “I miss Makoto...,” I gave him my best innocent eyes, waving the food in front of Makoto’s face, stopping to gently push it toward his mouth, agape with hunger. His eyes followed my chopsticks with both horror and longing. “...pleas-“

“No!” Makoto smacked the food away from his face, effectively knocking the chopsticks out of my hand. I couldn’t believe this shit. I thought to myself, ‘I know he did not just...,’ I stared the chopsticks, ‘holy shit, he did...,’ and then at him, my mouth agape in shock. Yep, we’ve got a problem here.

The look of horror Makoto gave me was one of a little boy about to be slapped into next week by their angry mother. He was scared shitless! This would have been funny, or even sexy in any other situation, but right now, this is a problem. 

Makoto stuttered. “H-Haru..! I-I’m sooo sorry! P-please don’t be mad at me, I-I’m just really trying to follow my diet and I don’t want to cut corners and I..uhh..I-“

“Just forget it.” I stood up and began to walk to my room.

Makoto was at the verge of tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Haru...I’m so sorry-“

“You didn’t. Just..stay there. You don’t have to eat any mackerel.”

“But where are you going?”

“I’m just gonna go change clothes.”

“Huh? But wh-“

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Huh? O-okay!...?” Makoto sat down, quietly and waited.

• • •

I had a feeling he wouldn’t eat my mackerel. He likes my cooking a lot, but in order to get him to cave, I’m gonna have to pull out the big guns; one of his absolute favorite things: sexuality.

I walked into the living room, my face expressionless as usual. Makoto looked up, and a dark blush covered his face. Perhaps it has been a while since I’ve last worn this. 

“What? I always wear this.” This was partially true. I was wearing my cooking apron, a little more than half-naked, as per usual.

“Hehe, yea..but it’s been a while since I’ve seen you wear it..”

“It’s been a while since you’ve seen me at all, Makoto,” I said with a cold tone of voice. 

Makoto looked down and blushed. “Yeah..I’m sorry about that Haru. I’ll try my best to come see you more often.”

I sighed. “Whatever. What’s done is done.” I turned around to walk away. Then, I heard a loud bang as Makoto hissed in pain. I turned around quickly. “What’s wrong, Makoto?”

His face was even redder and his mouth was agape as he held his knee in pain. “I-I uhh..I just hit my knee on the table..that’s all!”

I looked at him with a ‘wtf’ face. “How the hell did that happen?”

“No reason...just me being clumsy!”

“Okay..” I turned around to head back to the kitchen, a large smirk present on my face. I know why he hit his knee. Perhaps he was caught off-guard by my choice of underwear: pink and black, lacy panties with a heart-shaped cut out across the butt. These are Makoto’s number one weakness. Every time he sees them, he has this sudden urge to chase me, throw me against the nearest wall, kitchen appliance, or piece of furniture, and fuck the shit out of me...hence why he hit his knee. We both have wonderful memories associated with these underwear and they’ll be of great assistance tonight.

I walked into the kitchen and began to take out the necessary ingredients. Cocoa powder... flour... sugar... eggs... milk... chocolate chips... yup, I’ve got Makoto’s attention now. It’s adorable how he keeps stealing glances at me and the ingredients on my counter. “Yes, Makoto, can I help you?” I might have sounded a little too sassy..

Makoto was startled at my knowing about his peeping. Cute. “Uh, no, Haru.”

“Hm..” I used my innocent voice. “Do you wanna come over here and help me bake? I know how much you love chocolate...brownies..and especially chocolate cake..”

Makoto flinched. He’s a total slut for chocolate; always has been, and always will be. “I..uh..I..”

“Oh come on, Makoto! You already pissed me off earlier. The least you can do is help me now. I won’t force you to eat anything...please?” I batted my eyes with a small pout.

Makoto was clearly conflicted. He acted like this was a fucking life or death situation. ‘Makoto, just get over here and bake a fucking cake with me. That’s all I’m asking,’ I thought to myself. 

After about ten seconds of unnecessary self debate, I got him. “O-Okay, Haru.”

I tried my best to hide my smirk. Makoto walked over to me as if he was walking the road of shame or something. 

“H-Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you wearing..those..um..”

“Underwear? I usually wear these when I make sweets for you. It gives me this...housewife vibe, I guess...it’s also more comfortable since it gets hot in here when I use the oven. You never see them because you never really help me bake.”

“Right...okay.” Makoto said, still blushing and clearly turned on by the ordeal. I smirked. 

I finished getting the ingredients and tools out of my shelves and looked at the still blushing and clearly apprehensive Makoto. He smiled nervously.

“Don’t look so scared. We’re just baking a cake-er, a double chocolate chip cake, that is...your favorite, right?” I looked at Makoto from the side of my eye and raised an eyebrow. 

“Hehe, ye- I mean, you’re not gonna get me to eat any, Haru..!”

I laughed to myself, something that terrified Makoto. “I’m not forcing you to...just help me.” I pushed the flour, sugar, and cocoa power toward Makoto. “Here, you mix the dry ingredients and I’ll mix the wet ones.”

“O-Okay!” Makoto proceeded to pour the flour and sugar into his bowl, mixing them together thoroughly before adding in the cocoa powder. As he plopped the dark powder into the mixture, he couldn’t help but watch it fly up into the air, the enticing scent of the cocoa working on his nerves, causing his mouth to water. 

“It’s nice, huh?” I continued cracking eggs into my bowl.

“H-huh?”

“The scent of cocoa, one of the purest forms of chocolate, roaming in the air, surrounding you with its delicious, bittersweet scent..” I inhaled, and exhaled with a rather...suggestive and exaggerated sigh. I looked over at Makoto, my eyes half-lidded. “Right, Makoto?”

His eyes were wide and he was blushing once again. Makoto can be such a pervert, when it comes to both me and, apparently, chocolate. “Uhh..yeah, right..Haru.”

I smiled and continued to whisk my eggs, milk and vanilla together, blatantly putting more effort than usual into my stirring. Makoto couldn’t help but notice. “Haru..don’t you have an electric mixer..? You look like you’re getting tired...”

“It’s broken.” It’s not broken. I wiped the sweat off my brow and continued stirring.

“If you’re tired, I can stir for you if you want Haru-“ Makoto stopped mid-sentence as I began to discard my apron, letting it fall to the floor. “H-Haruuu! Why’d you do that?”

“It’s hot in here. And these underwear are so breathable...so why not?”

Makoto facepalmed, ineffectively hiding his blush as he stole a glance at my nether regions, clearly visible through my sexy underwear. I smirked to myself and continued to stir. There’s just something so erotic about Makoto watching me bake a cake, clad in nothing but small, lacy panties that leave very little to the imagination. This is fun.

When I finally finished stirring, I called Makoto to snap him out of his little trance. “Hey, Makoto.”

He shook his head and hurriedly replied, “yes?”

“Bring your bowl over to mine.”

“O-Okay..But why?”

“Because we have to mix the wet and the dry ingredients together, duh?” I lowered my voice, trying my best to grab the attention of Makoto’s perverted mind. “And because yours is reeally big~...” I may have slipped into my porn star voice a little too much there...

“I-I’m sorry, what?!”

“Huh? Oh, your bowl is bigger, so we should mix the ingredients there instead of in mine.”

“Oh! Okay..”

“What did you think I meant?”

“W-what!? Oh, n-nothing..I was just  
...confused. That’s all..”

I chuckled. Makoto really is a pervert sometimes. I grabbed my bowl and poured my ingredients into Makoto’s. I handed him a wooden spoon. “Here, you mix it..I’m still tired from before..” 

“Okay, Haru!” Makoto happily grabbed the wooden spoon and began to stir the cake batter. Soon, the fugly mess that I poured into the bowl began to turn into the delicious, sweet-smelling batter that got everyone’s mouth to water...except mine..I’m not that into sweets, but I can pretend.

I also strategically made Makoto do this part, knowing that it was his favorite part of the process. Every time I bake chocolate cake or brownies, Makoto would hover over me like a giant puppy and beg to lick the spoon; it was the cutest thing. And I could tell that the cake batter was having the same affect on him now. This new diet really has turned Makoto into a mad man; his eyes are famished and almost bulging out of the sockets, the smell of the chocolate, sugar, and vanilla extract are causing him to salivate, and hell, he even appears to be perspiring. He’s so clearly hungry, and this food seduction is going perfectly. 

“This is your favorite part, right?” 

“...”

“Makoto.”

“Huh?”

“This is your favorite part of baking, right? You used to always beg me to lick the batter off the spoon...and then you’d take the bowl and lick that clean too. It was cute.”

Makoto blushed. “I..yeah..I remember that.”

I smirked. “Oh! You know what I almost forgot?”

“Hm?”

“Chocolate chips! This is double chocolate cake, remember?”

“Oh dear..”

“What was that?”

“I said, oh...cheer..!?”

What the hell, Makoto? I looked at him with another ‘wtf’ face and laughed a bit. Makoto got even more terrified. 

I grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and began to pour them into the bowl while Makoto mixed the batter. They fell into the cake batter beautifully; each chocolate chip became enveloped in a thick layer of batter, each chip shining in the kitchen light, begging to be eaten. It kinda reminds me of the way water would surround you when you carve out an opening and slip your own body right through its surface. Makoto’s eye began to twitch.

“Aaand that’s enough,” I said as I stopped pouring the chocolate chips into the batter. I causally took a few chocolate chips out of the bag and began to eat them, quickly capturing Makoto’s attention. “You want one?” I offered the chips in my hand.

Makoto raised his hand. 

Yes...

He extended his fingers.

Yes...!

His hand hovered above mine.

Hell yeah...!

His hand scrunched up and went back down to his side. 

FUCK!

“No thanks, Haru..”

I looked at Makoto with a lame expression on my face. I was so close. Oh well. I had a feeling it wouldn’t be that easy. “Okay. More for me then, I guess.” 

I popped another chocolate chip in my mouth, (exaggeratively) humming at the sweet taste. “Y’know what I like the most about chocolate, Makoto?”

“...What’s that?”

“It’s such a sensual food. Even me, someone who doesn’t really like sweets, can see that. The way the taste relaxes your whole body and warms you up...there aren’t many foods that do so like chocolate.” I took another chocolate chip and ate it, being sure to exaggerate the great taste through a loud, “mmmmm...” Makoto began to sweat again. 

“Y’know, some people even compare the taste of chocolate to the warm, deep, sensual feelings acquired during sex..” My voice was low and raspy. “Various pleasure spots of the brain are activated when you eat chocolate, just like during sex, particularly with a person you love.” I ate another chocolate chip, being sure to “mmmmm” to the point where I was borderline moaning out like a fucking porn star. “What about you, Makoto? Would you agree that the taste of chocolate is almost...orgasmic?”

By this point, Makoto stopped stirring. His eyes are wide and his face is red once again. He’s got this starved look in his eyes. At this point, I don’t know if he wants to eat the chocolate, or just eat me (I’m fine with both options at this point, because this is honestly so erotic...! I’d be lying if I said I weren’t getting turned on by this myself...)

“...” Makoto said nothing. He honestly just couldn’t. He continued to stir the batter. I could tell that his self control was winding down, weakening with every turn of the spoon. He won’t last much longer, so I’ve gotta make sure I do this next part right. 

“Makoto, you’ve gotta stir it more than that.”

“What? But I’m stirring it pretty good, don’t you think..?”

“Here,” I pushed Makoto aside and positioned myself in front of the bowl, being sure to keep a firm grasp on Makoto’s arm.

“Haru, what are you doin-“ I grabbed Makoto’s hand and placed it on the spoon. I was now sandwiched between Makoto and the bowl. I looked up at Makoto, who was still a blushing mess, with innocent eyes and a gentle smile.

“We can stir it together, Makoto.”

“Haru-chan...” he looked down at me and for the first time tonight, a genuine smile crossed his face, one I haven’t seen in weeks. “Okay.”

And so we stirred the cake batter together, enjoying our proximity to one another for about 3 minutes. However, while this was nice and sweet and all, I had to keep the plan in motion. ‘Sorry to ruin such a beautiful and intimate moment,’ I thought to myself, ‘but...’

Makoto tensed up. A devious smile crossed my face. Makoto tried his best to act normal, but the motions of his wrists were becoming noticeably erratic and sloppy as he stirred the cake batter.

I glanced up at Makoto with a small smirk. “Are you okay, Makoto? You seem...tense.”

“... Umm.. yeah! I-I’m fine..!” 

‘Bullshit.’ What can I say? It’s understandable as to why you can’t stir straight, Makoto. That’s difficult to do when you’ve got your boyfriend grinding on your cock in nothing but lacy black and pink lingerie with his ass exposed at the back. I continued to move my hips in a hypnotic rhythm, forcing his breath to hitch as his body responded quite quickly to my lewd administrations. I could feel him twitching through his sweatpants (I fucking love those damn sweatpants..!), being reminded for the trillionth time about the monster he was packing beneath them...but that’s a whole other subject that I can go on and on about...

I chuckled to myself. “Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” I stopped stirring (and grinding) and turned around, firmly grasping Makoto’s hardening member, causing him to flinch again as he held back a small groan. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Because ‘something’ seems to be poking at my ass...”

Makoto began to stutter, looking for an excuse. It’s amazing how nervous he can still get around me. 

“So I was right.”

“R-right? About what..!?”

“Chocolate does make you horny...you pervert,” I said in a cold, yet teasing tone. I got out from between Makoto and the kitchen counter and walked over to the cabinet to get the baking pans. I brought them back to the main counter where Makoto still stood, dumb-stuck. I dropped the pan on the table, quite loudly, in order to snap him out of his stuttering.

“Okay.” Time for the next phase in my plan. “Now we have to grease the pans. I ran out of baking spray..so,” I reached into the cabinet right below us, “were just gonna use this vegetable oil.”

Makoto nodded and seemed to calm down a bit, though the blush didn’t leave his face; probably because he was still hard. “Okay, Haru.”

I picked up the bottle and attempted to twist the cap open. “It’s stuck.” It wasn’t stuck. 

“Oh? Here, let me try, Haru-“

“Fuck,” I hissed as I forcefully twisted the cap, finally opening the bottle only to have it fall over into my arms, spilling all over my chest and torso, slowly dripping to my lower body. I could feel it oozing through my, now soaked, lacy panties, gliding quite nicely along my own cock. I could practically see the steam coming out of Makoto’s ears. Perhaps the grease will be useful later. 

“Damn. Well, at least we still have enough left to grease the pans. Here, Makoto, grease them for me while I get a paper towel.” Makoto didn’t seem to hear me..or move for the matter. I could see his eyes raking up and down my body, which was now beautifully glistening in oil. I could also see his cock, twitching with excitement...man I love those sweatpants. My plan is going perfectly...and yes, I know; I’m a sinister little fucker.

“Makoto..!”

“Huh? Oh! R-right Haru!” Makoto quickly averted his eyes and took the half-empty bottle of vegetable oil. 

This is so fun.

• • •

Soon, after I cleaned myself off (with the exception of a thin sheen of oil left over), Makoto was finally finished greasing the pans. “Here,” I said. “I’ll pour the batter into the first pan.” And so I proceeded to do so, purposely over-filling the pan with cake batter. Of course, Makoto couldn’t tell either way because he never bakes. Then, I placed the bowl down and grabbed the spoon. 

“Hm. Since you refuse to lick the spoon, then I guess I’ll give it a try.” And so I did. I licked the wooden spoon with exaggerated tongue movements and “mmmmm”’s of pleasure. Makoto stood there completely still, watching me with the most miserable and hungry expression. Two of the most desperate human emotions were perfectly expressed upon Makoto’s face; horniness and hunger. The look on his face was absolutely priceless and this is truly some of the best torture I’ve ever initiated. I continued to eat the cake batter, not so subtly moaning while running my tongue up and down the spoon, the way I know Makoto liked it on his coc-

“Makoto, you’re drooling.”

He snapped out of his daze for the third time tonight and wiped his mouth clean. 

“Anyway, this stuff is better than I thought it would be, especially with the chocolate chips.” I gathered a large amount of batter on my finger and before Makoto could deny it, I went in for the kill. I quickly smeared the batter onto Makoto’s face in a playful manner, applying extra force on his lips in order to pry them open. “Try some.”

“Hmm!? Haru! I told you I wouldn’t eat anythi-“

“Shhhh...just taste it..I’m not making you eat a lot. Besides,” I smiled at Makoto and leaned in closer, “it’s already in your mouth..”

Makoto let out a large sigh of defeat. “Fine...but just this once!” He lapped at the chocolate on his face with his tongue and almost instantly, he brightened up. It was as if, for a brief second, Makoto’s old self began to shine through. A smile broke out across his face and his eyes brightened the way they used to before he started his stupid diet. Was it really that easy? Did just a lick of chocolate cake batter really bring back the old Makoto? “It’s...delicious, Haru!” I think it did. 

He reached for the bowl, ecstatic and eager for more, but then, similar to what Makoto had done earlier that night, I smacked his hand away. 

“Ouch! Haruuuu! Why’d you do that??”

“We need the rest of the batter for the other cake pan,” I said coldly. “And besides,” I gave him a side-eye, “you’re on a diet, aren’t you?”

Makoto’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, shocked at the way I used his previous declarations against him. He suddenly became depressed again and let out another defeated sigh. “R-right, Haru..”

I nodded at him and grabbed the pan, full of cake batter, heading toward the oven, carefully planning out my next, and hopefully most effective, move. I could feel Makoto’s sad, desperate eyes following me as I walked over to the oven. He was probably regretting his stupid diet even more by the second. 

It was go-time. I walked over to the oven and just before I got in front of it...”Ouch! Aww shit!”

A loud crash rang through my apartment. Makoto looked panicked as he ran over to me. “Haru! Are you okay!?” 

“Yeah...I just slipped...”

“Haruuu! You slipped on your apron! You need to be more careful about where you put your clothes! And..,” Makoto slipped out of mom-mode a bit as he looked at me, up and down, raking his eyes over my body as I laid there, “w-watch where you..,” I got him, “step...” I broke Makoto.

There I sat, covered once again, but this time, with Makoto’s very favorite food; chocolate. “Damn it..! I’m such a clumsy fuck today...” 

I fell perfectly, forcing the chocolate cake batter to spread all over the most enticing parts of my body. I was sure to make it fall on my chest, allowing it to gently glide down my torso, similar to how the oil glided there just minutes ago. The batter flowed along my underwear perfectly, seeping through the gaps in my lacy panties, then seeping to the floor beneath me where I sat. I attempted to get up, fake-slipping so that the batter would coat my ass as well. 

“Oh no~,” I said with my most innocent voice and eyes. “It got all over the floor! Uhh, I’ll try to wipe it up!” 

I turned over and used my hands to pile the cake batter into one spot on the kitchen floor, fully aware of the fact that I was completely bent over in front of Makoto, my ass exposed in the shape of a pink ribbon-lined heart, my hips and cock covered in nothing but black and pink lacy panties that were now soaked in chocolate. I was a literal snack in his eyes. I could feel myself getting hard because holy shit- this is so sexy! I purposely stuck my ass out as much as possible as I ineffectively wiped the floor with my hands. 

“Oh my gosh,” I said in my innocent tone of voice. “I’m sorry, Makoto..”

How is he still just standing there?

“We worked so hard to bake this cake together...”

Why isn’t he taking me on this floor, right now??

“And my clumsy ass..”

Makoto, get over here.

“...went and dropped it..”

Makoto...get over here...

“I ruined everything..”

I’m not sure if I can keep up this act.

“Makoto..”

Are you blind? Get your ass over here and..

“I’m sorry!~”

Fuck me!!

“I’m so sorr- Oh?” 

I did it.

I felt a pair of large, strong hands grip my ass. I looked up at Makoto. His eyes were grim. His pupils were dilated. He had that primal look in his eyes..the one that I see every time before he screws me real good. I could feel his prominent arousal poking at my backside, even clothed through his pants and judging by the sheer intensity of it’s throbbing I can tell that he wants me bad...! He looks...so... “sexy...”

“Haru...” he flipped me over so I was on my back, completely at his mercy. I stared into his eyes, for the first time, not knowing what to expect. This was so new..so exciting...so erotic! He looked over me, still so hungry...still so aroused. And then, he finally spoke again.

“Haruka... fuck the cake!” He crashed his lips onto mine, not hesitating to force his tongue into my mouth, probably savoring the taste of the chocolate chips and cake batter I’d previously eaten. He then stopped kissing me only to glide his tongue along my neck and collarbone, lapping at the chocolate batter that coated my body like the starving man he was. He drew his tongue from my collarbone, to my neck, up to my ear, stopping to whisper in his low, velvety voice, “who needs a cake?” He nibbled on my ear, “you’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted, Haru-Chan.~”

That did it. I’m weak. And just like that, I’m putty in his hands; completely weakened, under his control. At this point, I’d gladly let Makoto ravage me, eat me alive, completely whole or piece my agonizing piece. I’m his now, body and soul. 

“Y-yess..!” All I could do was moan out loud as he continued to lick me, paying extra attention to the spots he knew would drive me crazy; my neck, my collarbone, my nipples, everywhere. I sat there on the cold, dirty, hard kitchen floor, moaning out like a porn star as Makoto literally ravaged me, licking me clean while skillfully cupping and massaging my balls in his hand, occasionally stopping to tease the rim of my ass with his thick and skillful fingers.

“You’re such a little slut, Haru...doing all this...” Makoto grabbed my underwear and pulled them down, freeing my now dripping cock, “wearing these lewd underwear...” he tossed them to the side carelessly, “just to get me to eat..”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Makoto chuckled to himself. “Yeah, it did..so now,” he lowered his head down to my crotch, still covered in chocolaty residue, “I’ll have to eat you.”

“Wow. That was really corny, Makot-ooh ~!”

He ran his tongue all the way up my dick, from base to tip, agonizingly slow, stopping at the tip to encase it completely within his hot mouth, hollowing his cheeks with such sinful skill. I couldn’t stop myself from completely melting as he lowered his head, swirling his tongue around my cock perfectly as if to clean the chocolate off completely. I could feel him humming in delight at the taste, the vibrations radiating through my body as I unknowingly thrusted into his mouth, wailing in desperation. “Ma...Makoto..I can’t..!”

Suddenly, Makoto pulled his head off of my pulsating cock completely. I whined in confusion until he lowered his head once again. I now knew what was coming next. 

“I’ve got to eat all of you, Haru.” I felt his hands on my ass once again as he spread it apart and stuck his head in between. He then proceeded to stick his tongue out, teasing my twitching entrance by running it around the outter ring, stimulating the muscles that sat there, clenching at at the contact before he finally plunged his tongue into my ass. I groaned as I felt my ass sting a bit at the speedy intrusion. Makoto just keeps getting better and better at this every time; his skillful tongue drives me completely insane. I can’t help but gasp at the way he manages to twist and wiggle his tongue around the inner rim of my ass, eating me out so intensely, forcing his tongue into me so deeply. I panted and moaned helplessly, “Ma- Mako..to.. I’m..close..!”

That was when he took his tongue out of my ass and, before I had any time to whine, he quickly shoved 2 fingers in me, deep and forceful, just the way I like it. I felt even more full, feeling his thick fingers curve inside me, searching for the one spot that would finish me off. 

“I’m..gonna..!” I was about to cum and Makoto knew it too. He quickly took my cock into his warm and heavenly mouth once again, and within seconds, I was cumming hard into it, moaning loudly as I arched my back off the chocolaty floor. 

I sat there panting, basking in the afterglow of my orgasm, a sense of pride rising up in my mind at knowing that my plan had been a success. My skills in seduction and acting were superb; and now, Makoto will go back to being his old self. Giving in to me was the equivalent of him giving up his diet...It totally worked...mission accomplished...right?

I looked up at Makoto, who looked back at me with a small and gentle smile. “You were delicious, Haru-Chan.”

I squinted in suspicion. “Right...so..your diet...”

“What about it..? 

‘Say what?’ I frowned a bit. “It’s over...right?”

“Oh...” Makoto laughed nervously. “Well...I guess tonight was like a...a cheat day. That’s what their called, right?”

I can’t believe this shit. I gave Makoto a death glare. 

“Haha, well, what can I say? Haru-Chan is so delicious,” he leaned in closer to kiss me, “I couldn’t help myself-“

I pushed his face away and crossed my arms, looking down at the ground because, shit; I do of all this and Makoto’s still on that damn diet...seriously!?

“Haruuuu! What was that for??”

“You’re really pissing me off again!”

“W-what?...But why?”

“How can you still be on that fucking diet? I do all this shit, and you still plan on damn there starving yourself, ruining your health, your relationships, and your own happiness...you barely even talk to me...Asahi...Kisumi...Rin,” I was so frustrated with Makoto...but I was also sad. In one foul swoop, all the built up anger and tension from the past few months hit me like a truck. I found myself collapsing into Makoto’s arms, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. “I barely see you anymore...please, Makoto...just quit this mess...I want the old Makoto back. Please... just please stop this...”

I sat there, weeping softly until I felt the warm embrace of Makoto’s strong arms, wrapping around me. I heard and felt his words, rather the vibration of said words resonating through his body. “Okay, Haru-chan...I’ll quit..for you.”

I looked up at him, his eyes were teary as well. His smile was warm and genuine. I smiled right back at him. “Thank you...”

Now, my mission was accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next (and most-likely) final part where Haru makes sure that Makoto knows that he’s perfect the way he is! <3


End file.
